High School from Hell
by LittleDrummerGirl2010
Summary: Completed:: Review if you want a sequel! Raven has a tough time dealing with being a new kid during high school. RaeRob later. Rating for possiblity of later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**High School From Hell**

Disclaimer: the Teen Titans are not mine. I can't remember who they actually belong to, but I know they're not mine.

A/N: This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first Teen Titans one. So this may be really bad in the start until I get my bearings. Then things might even out and make sense. Ok, I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: Not mine, though I wish.

Oh yeah, the Titans are in high school, but they don't have their powers or anything, they don't really know Raven or Terra though. But yeah, all characters that you recognize; don't think that they're good or bad, because they're not. Raven's parents are both dead and somehow, Terra's parents are her Aunt and Uncle. Okay, on with the story.

"Richard! Get out of bed now, or else you'll miss your ride on the first day of school." Mrs. Grayson yelled up the stairs.

"No!" Dick shouted back covering his head with his comforter.

"Don't make me come up there." Mrs. Grayson yelled in reply.

"Fine." Dick said to himself in his room, rolling off his bed to get out not realizing that he was already on the edge making him fall completely out of bed.

Mrs. Grayson hearing the loud thump was satisfied and knew that her son would be down in a couple of minutes.

Dick threw on a pair of jeans and a red long sleeves shirt with a white t-shirt over that. Then he went downstairs to grab a quick breakfast.

"Why aren't you wearing those new clothes I bought you?" Mrs. Grayson asked

"What new clothes?" Dick asked ever though he was well aware of the too-short pair of shorts and the blue shirt with a duck on it that he had thrown into the back of his closet to avoid having to wear them.

"Those nicer looking clothes that I bought you to wear on your first day back to school." Mrs. Grayson said. "I put them on your bed."

"They must have fallen off my bed then because they're not there anymore." Dick replied

"Oh, I guess so then. Well, here's your toast, the butter's on the table." Mrs. Grayson said handing her son a plate.

"Mom, where's my new t-shirt we bought at the Gap yesterday go?" Reilly Grayson asked coming into the kitchen.

"I don't know, is it still in the bag, or is it already lost on your floor?" Mrs. Grayson asked

"I don't know, I'll go check." Reilly said

"My ride's here Mom, bye." Dick said grabbing his backpack then walking out the front door.

"Bye Richard." Mrs. Grayson said.

"Mom, I found it, it was on my floor." Reilly said

"See, I told you." Mrs. Grayson said placing a plate in front of Reilly at the table.

Terra's House

"Raven, Terra, out of bed, now. Jinx will be here in twenty minutes to pick you up." Mr. Montgomery said

"Dad, five more minutes, please!" Came from Terra's room while only the sound of somebody falling out of bed came from Raven's room.

"No, and the second one to the bathroom doesn't get to take a shower this morning." Mr. Montgomery said

This caught their attention quickly, because in a matter of seconds both doors opened, the bathroom door slammed shut and Terra was standing out in the hall on the verge of tears.

"Wow, Terra, I wasn't serious, you can go use my bathroom." Mr. Montgomery said. "I believe your mother's almost done."

"Alright." Terra said then she went to knock on the bathroom door almost hitting Raven on the head who heard so she got Terra's shampoo's to give to her.

Fifteen minutes later, both Terra and Raven were downstairs wearing the new outfits they bought the day before consisting of jeans, and t-shirts Terra's a pink one with the Superman logo on it and Raven's a black one with Jack's head on it. (Jack being the skeleton from The Nightmare Before Christmas, the best movie ever)

"Aren't you two dressed up so nicely." Mrs. Montgomery said sarcastically

"Mom, nobody dresses up for the first day of school any more." Terra said

"Right. Jinx will be here in five minutes so hurry up if you want breakfast." Mrs. Montgomery replied

"That's okay." Raven said, since she usually wasn't hungry in the morning any how.

Five minutes later Terra was still putting her shoes on when Jinx pulled up in her Jeep. So Raven got to ride shotgun.

"So, Raven, you excited for your first day at Jump City High?" Jinx ask sarcastically

Raven's parents had died earlier that summer so she had to come live with her Aunt and Uncle.

"I've got butterflies in my stomach." Raven replied, her voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm.

"That's exactly how I thought you'd be." Terra said

"Don't worry, the jocks won't bug you." Jinx said

"I feel so much better." Raven replied

"Well, we're here." Terra said

"Welcome to Hell, your information packets got burned, but the good news is that you're holding cell has dropped lunch prices this year. Daniel 'Gizmo' Smith (one of their friends) greeted them.

"Hey Giz." All three girls said getting out of the car.

"Sup ladies?" He asked as they walked toward the door.

"Nothing much. We were just informing Raven of the perks of Hell." Jinx said

Raven snorted. "Perks, right." She said

"Oh yeah. I forgot that this'll be Raven's first day here. It seems like we've just known her forever." Gizmo said "So, what do you guys have first period?"

"Home Ec." All three replied

"Oh, I've got gym, second period?"

"Science." The three replied

"Then?" Gizmo asked

"Spanish, English, lunch, history, chemistry, technology, and then study hall." All three replied (Yeah, you think that's weird, but a couple kids are in all my classes.)

"Wow, we have the same schedule except I've got French instead of Spanish." Gizmo said

"Cool." Jinx said

"Guys, one more step and summer break is officially over. Take one last breath of that sweet summer air." Terra said

They all took their last breath of summer break then they stepped into the school.

The morning went by pretty smoothly, at lunch, Raven sat with Jinx, Terra, Gizmo, and Wildebeest. All of the friends she had made that summer.

The afternoon went by just as perfectly as the morning and soon enough, Jinx, Terra, Raven, and Gizmo were leaving school and heading to the mall because none of the other people were smart enough to know to ask if they can just leave school early because they have study hall last period of the day.

"So, how did your first day go Raven?" Terra asked

"It was fine, but all of the jocks and the rest of the guys were staring at me all day and it was really creepy." Raven said

"Hmm, I wonder why." Terra said

"Are you guys kidding me? All the guys were staring at you Raven because they all think that you are **_extremely_** attractive." Gizmo said.

"And how do you know this?" Jinx said pulling the car over to the side of the road and turning around in her seat.

"It's amazing what you hear in the locker room and the lunch line." Gizmo said

"For real, or are you lying?" Terra asked

"For realm you guys won't proof?" Gizmo asked

"How do you have proof?" Raven asked.

"I pick the notes out of the trash can at the end of class, remember!" Gizmo said

"Let me see that note!" Raven said

"I want to see it too!" Jinx said

"It's about me so I get to read it first." Raven said matter-a-factly

"Fine." Jinx said.

The note said this:

_Did you see the new girl, Raven I think?_

**Yeah. Why?**

_What do you think about her?_

_1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10_

**Defiantly a 10.**

"What's with the grading scale?" Terra asked

"All the guys give the girls a grade and then becomes a consensus." Gizmo said

"What are our grades?" Jinx asked

"I'm not allowed to tell you. It's against the code." Gizmo said

"Come on, please tell us." Terra asked

"No, you girls have your code, so we guys made our own code. And we follow it." Gizmo said

"We don't have a code!" Raven said

"_You _guys don't, but the rest of the girls in our grade do." Gizmo said.

"Whatever. We're here, let's just go shopping." Terra said

Since the mall was virtually empty, they got in and out of every store with the only people in line being them and occasionally a few other people. They went into Hot Topic for Raven, Abercrombie for Gizmo, Wet Seal and American Eagle for Terra and then various thrift shops for Jinx.

After a successful afternoon of shopping everybody went back to Terra's house and they just hung out and watched a couple movies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

High School from Hell

Richard Grayson

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Oh, hey everybody. In this chapter some of the characters are going to have screen names. Here's a list of them:

Robin: RobbyBoy101 (Starfire made it for him)

Cyborg: CyGuy369

Beast Boy: Morpher496

"Hey Cyborg; BB." Dick 'Robin' Grayson said getting into the car on the first day of school.

"Hey Robin." They both said

"How were your summers?" Dick asked

"Fine." Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan said

"Same." Vic 'Cyborg' Stone said

"What are your schedules?" Robin asked

"We've got the same ones, but it's gym, chemistry, Spanish, history, lunch, English, science technology, and then study hall." Cyborg said.

"What about you Robin?" Beast Boy asked

"Same thing except I'm taking art instead of technology." Robin said

"Oh, cool, that's still eight out of nine classes together, this year should be great!" Beat Boy said

"Were here, one last step and we'll have to say good bye to summer for another 180 days." Cyborg said.

"As always, I'll let you two guys go in while I make my move on all the girls, and hopefully I won't end up in with Starfire again this year." Robin said

"Good luck, I don't think we got any new girls this year and every other girl either hates you or you hate them." Beast Boy said

"Think again." Cyborg said spotting Raven getting out of the car with Jinx and Terra. "Twelve o'clock."

Robin and Beast Boy looked straight forward and they saw her too. Robin would have gotten a really big head and would have beating pink hearts for eyes, if he were a cartoon character that is, when he saw her.

"Hello friend Robin!" Casey 'Starfire' Morgan said

"Let's get to class before we're late." Cyborg said

"Right, let's go." Robin said following his two friends.

In Gym Class

"But did you guys see her? She's perfect!" Robin said to Cyborg and Beast Boy in the locker room getting changed after their showers.

"Yeah, but did you see her friends?" Beast Boy said

"Yeah, Terra and Jinx, so?" Robin asked

"They've probably brain washed her already. She probably hates you." Cyborg said

"You never know." Robin replied

The next isle of lockers over, Gizmo heard the whole conversation and was now smirking.

As Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were walking out of the locker room to go to their next class, Robin saw Gizmo.

'_Yes! He's in my gym class, maybe I can get him to hook me up with her! Or at least tell me her name.'_ Robin thought to himself

The next period, Robin found himself not being able to pay attention to the usually back to school ramble. But this time it was for a different reason, he kept thinking about that new girl. He had to find out who she was. He got his chance 3rd period in Spanish. They got to pick their seats, but they had to sit next to a girl if they were a boy or vise versa. So he went and took the seat between Terra and the new girl who he still didn't know her name. When the teacher was doing roll call, he found out her name was Raven. Later is class he also found out that Raven and Terra were cousins and not just friends.

At lunch he just sat with Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and her other giggly-pink-covered-cheerleader friends. He was just hoping that the opportune moment to get to knew Raven better would come soon so he could ditch Starfire.

He thought that the right time had come when he found out that she was in his study hall, but when he got up to go occupy the seat next to her, she got up and left with Terra, Jinx, and Gizmo.

'Damn it. Where is she going? Shit, they're probably leaving school early. I'll have to wait until tomorrow.' Robin thought.

He ended up laying Black Jack and Texas Hold 'em in the back of the room winning $5.79, a Twix bar, 3 Oreos, and 4 pens.

After school, Robin didn't have any homework seeing as it was the first day of school, so Starfire convinced him to go to the mall with her. While they were there, he saw Raven, Terra, and Jinx waiting for Gizmo to check out at Abercrombie.

Robin didn't have the guts to say hi to her especially because he did think that Jinx and Terra hated him. So he just kept to himself and just crept closer to where they were and pretended to be interested in a pair of jeans in the girls section. He only realized this when he heard three very girlish giggles that none of which he recognized as Starfire's. So he turned around and saw Jinx, Terra, and Raven laughing at him. He blushed and turned around to leave the store and wait for Starfire outside.

"Oh my god!" Raven said

"You know he was just trying to get you to notice him." Jinx said

"I know, but it was still pretty pathetic." Raven replied

"Extremely pathetic." Terra said

"So, what were we talking about before?" Jinx asked

"Friend Robin, where do you want to go next?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know Star; I just kinda want to go home." Robin said

"Oh, alright, we can go to your house then." Starfire said

"I meant I wanted to go home and I'd just drop you off at your house." Robin said

"Oh, I see." Starfire said.

"So I'll just drop you off at your house then?" Robin asked

"Yes, that's would be good." Starfire said

So they walked out into the parking lot and got into Robin's pick-up truck.

When Robin got home, he logged on line to see if anybody he knew was logged on. Cyborg was so Robin IMed him.

RobbyBoy101: Hey Cyborg

CyGuy369: Hey robin,

RobbyBoy101: sup?

CyGuy369: n2m u?

RobbyBoy101: not much, I just can't stop thinking about her

CyGuy369: dude, uv got to stop thinking about her

RobbyBoy101: it's not that easy

CyGuy369: well, you'll have to deal with it on your own

RobbyBoy101: thanx, well, i've gtg ttyl Cyborg

The next day at school, Robin went to go talk to Gizmo about Raven.

"Hey Gizmo." Robin said walking up next to him in hall walking towards the gym.

"Hey Robin" Gizmo replied

"What do you know about Raven that you'd be willing to tell me?" Robin asked

"Not really, why do you ask." Gizmo said

"Because I think that she's extremely attractive and I've got a strong feeling that being related to Terra, she's probably have an interesting personality." Robin said

"Well now that I know that it's just more then looks that you're after, I guess I could tell you a couple things." Gizmo said

"Really, you will?" Robin said

"Yeah, let's see, um, well her parents just died this summer but we don't know how because she won't talk about it. She loves Hot Topic. And can not resist cookie dough or peanut butter." Gizmo said

"Well, I think you've just helped me win her over." Robin said

"Yeah, sure. You owe me, big time." Gizmo said.

"I know." Robin said. That's when the 'went their separate ways' because they technically did because Gizmo had to go left and Robin had to go right.

Later that morning in Spanish, Robin took the seat in-between Raven and Terra because their teacher Mrs. Lehr made the seats they took on the first day of school their assigned seats. Today, they had to do 'partner work'. The way should had people pick partners is that she would pick either guys or girls and then they had to pick the person on their left or right and whoever was left at the end were partners. She called out guys today so Robin picked Raven. They had to do translate a paragraph written in Spanish. It was easy because the words used were basic and were the ones you were taught first so it took them only about 20 minutes to translate it then write it down in English. So they had the rest of the time to talk with each other.

"So, you're new here this year." Robin said

"Yeah, I am." Raven said

"Have you met anybody else within the first day of school yet?" Robin asked

"Besides you?" Raven asked

"Yes, besides me." Robin replied

"No." Raven said

"Oh, would you like to sit with me today and meet some other people." Robin said

"I'd love to, but I've already told my cousin that I'd sit with her." Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, maybe tomorrow?" Robin asked

"No." Raven replied

"Alright class, you did really well today. You can pack up now and then leave at the bell." Mrs. Lehr said

"Bye Raven." Robin said

"Bye." Raven replied dryly.

"Well, that could have gone better." Robin said

"I told you, they've brainwashed her. She hates you now." Cyborg said

"But I thought that she'd be different. Or at least give me a chance." Robin said

"You're kidding me, you actually thought that?" Beast Boy said

"Yeah." Robin replied

"Dude, what were you thinking, she's just like her cousin." Beast Boy said

"Well if she's just like her cousin, then she should give me a chance." Robin said

"But what if she doesn't?" Cyborg asked

"Then I don't know." Robin said

End of chapter.

How was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

High School from Hell

Raven

The Screen names in this chapter are:

BubbleGumPink13 and that's Jinx.

SkoolHotT and that's Raven (he he. It's her new sn)

The next day at school, it seemed to Raven that every male at the school would stare at her constantly. She would talk down the hall, everybody seemed to follow. She would get a drink; all of the other guys were thirsty. When she left the classroom that she had study hall in, everybody watched her walk across the front of the room. Some of them weren't even subtle about it; they'd just turn their head and watch her go. The ones that had girlfriends would just move their eyes.

"Why won't they just stop?" Raven asked in frustration in the car on their way to the ice cream parlor.

"I told you yesterday, they think that you're extremely attractive. It'll take another new girl who's prettier then you to make them stop, either that or you get a boy friend that's a jock.

"Never!" Raven said

"Well what do you think would be more annoying, having every guy star at you like you're a shiny piece of gold or something. Or would you rather have a jock boyfriend that would make out with you in the hall making you popular and having everybody worship you 24/7 and have guys just dream about you instead of staring at you." Gizmo said

"You give me a hard choice, I very hard one. But anyhow, where am I going to find a jock that isn't an ass hole?" Raven asked

"Well, Dick Grayson isn't that bad. He's just a normal kid who's good at sports." Gizmo said

"Yeah sure whatever, but doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" Terra asked

"No, they broke up this summer." Jinx said

"How do you know this?" Raven asked

"You learn things if you actually get out of the house and talk to other people, or just sit in the pizza places." Jinx said

"Well, maybe we had better things to do this summer." Terra said

"Yeah, what?" Gizmo asked

"Well, we uh, I don't remember any more, okay." Terra said

"I moved in, and that took a while to get used to, and we went to a movie." Raven said

"Oh yeah, I knew that!" Terra said

"I don't really feel like ice cream any more." Jinx said

"Me neither." The other three chorused

"Do you guys want to go do something else then?" Jinx asked

"How about we go and see a movie in the theaters?" Gizmo said

"How about something else." Raven said

"Let's go rent a movie and then go watch it over at Terra's house then." Jinx said.

"Alright." Everybody agreed.

So they went and rented The Nightmare Before Christmas (once again, the best movie ever) and Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

At school for the third day in a row, she had the entire male population's attention, but after 3° it wasn't as obvious.

That' because 3° Robin got cocky and asked Raven out. She said no and he was utterly shocked because no girl had ever said no to him. But after that, all the guys realized that Robin was after her so they didn't want to mess around in that area.

During technology class, Raven found her school e-mail inbox filled with e-mails from just about all the girls in school. All but a handful of them said something along the lines of 'How dare you deny Robin/Rich/Dick/Robin, what did he ever do to you?'

Raven just deleted them all except for a couple from people she didn't know. They were all inviting her to sit at their lunch tables of hang out with them after school. Raven decided to keep these and the ones from people inviting her to join their club or team. She loved the ones that asked her to join the football team.

But Raven had an orthodontist appointment 8° to get her braces off. So she got to leave school early.

After she got home, she logged onto Instant Messenger and was talking with her friends from her old school when people from her new one started signing on.

BubbleGumPink13: Hey girl, where were u?

SkoolHotT: Ortho

SkoolHotT: I got my braces off ï

BubbleGumPink13: Finally! How long have you had them on 4 n e how?

SkoolHotT: 2 long!

BubbleGumPink13: Lol!

SkoolHotT: where's terra? She's not home yet.

BubbleGumPink13: she stayed after skool to watch a football game 2 check out robin 4 you

SkoolHotT: who's on the football team that she likes?

BubbleGumPink13: dunno

BubbleGumPink13: gtg lylas!

SkoolHotT: C ya!

The next couple days at school, then the weirdest thing of all weirds happened...

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short. But anybody who can guess what happened will get the next chapter dedicated to them. The closet person to get it, you've got two days. I'm going to try to put the next chapter up on October 2. Is that more then two days? I'm too lazy to stop and figure it out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

A/N: this one isn't just about one person because of what is supposed to happen. And this chapter may be horrible and seem rushed or something like that, but I had the closet thing to an emotional breakdown that a 7th grader can have and so I want to get another chapter out now incase it gets worse later and I can't think straight. Now I'm just talking about this like it's a disease or something. Better hurry up then.

The next couple days at school were pretty normal, but then the weirdest thing of all weirds happened.

It was about half way through 4° when Mrs. Lehr was having them start a major project that would be about ¼ of their grade for their first 9 weeks of school Mrs. Lehr called out "Guys!" so Robin turned to Raven and so it was set, she was his partner, no matter how much she hated him. This project was huge and it meant that the partners would have to meet after school, starting that day. But the weird thing that happened was that Raven was actually hoping that Robin would pick her. As soon as she realized this a shiver went down her spine and she shook the thought out of her head hoping it would never come back again.

"Your house or mine?" Robin asked breaking her out of her trance

"Yours." They both said at the same time.

"Well, I think that we should go to your house because Terra and her partner would be working at my house so we wouldn't have anything to use except my laptop." Raven said

"So, I've got a younger sister who's in 5th grade this year." Robin replied

"How about the library?" Raven asked

"Uh, they don't let me in the library any more since my cell phone went off a year ago when I was in there." Robin said, "How about we just go from one person's house to the others every other day."

"That might work, but only if we go to your house first." Raven said

"Deal." Robin replied who was just happy that he'd get a chance to go over there and try to learn something more about her.

"So what are we supposed to be doing this project on?" Raven asked

"I don't know, I don't pay attention in class either." Robin said

"Terra, what are we doing this project on?" Raven asked

"We're supposed to be doing it on any country whose main language is Spanish. Then everything else is on the rubrics that Mrs. Lehr's passing out." Terra said

"Thanks." Raven replied

"Well, that was efficient." Robin said

"Of course." Raven replied dryly.

"Do you ever use anything but sarcasm?" Robin asked

"Only with people I don't hate." Raven replied

"Oh, that explains a lot." Robin replied

"Shut up." Raven retorted.

"Let's just go down to the computer lab and pick out a country." Robin suggested

"Alright." Raven replied

Raven and Robin picked Colombia because they figured it would be the easiest flag to draw for their presentation. They did a little bit of research but they didn't find out much seeing as how they were distracted by other things. One of them being that Raven had actually hoped to be paired up with Robin.

'_Why would I want that? I absolutely hate this guy but I still wanted him to pick me for this project. What's happening to me? It can't be love, can it?'_ Raven thought to herself

During study hall that day, instead of leaving with Jinx, Terra, and Gizmo Robin made her stay behind so they could start their project. They still didn't get much done seeing as how they couldn't work together or agree on anything. They did find out the population, type of government, and how much debt their country was in.

That afternoon when Raven got home, she logged onto instant messenger and she started talking to Jinx.

BubbleGumPink13: Hey, sup?

SkoolHotT: nm, you

BubbleGumPink13: same

SkoolHotT: I'm gonna **kill** robin

BubbleGumPink13: was it really that bad?

SkoolHotT: ya, it was really that bad

BubbleGumPink13: well you'll never guess wat I found out 2 day

SkoolHotT: of course I won't so just tell me

BubbleGumPink13: I found out that Jason likes you

SkoolHotT: you mean the hot 1 w/ the nice ass?

BubbleGumPink13: that 1

SkoolHotT: hehe, mayb you can get him 2 ask me out so robin will just drop it and 4 get about us ever goin out?

BubbleGumPink13: it's really that bad? I thought that you were just kidding!

SkoolHotT: robin's such a stalker!

BubbleGumPink13: mayb 1 day if he gets really annoyin you could just wear a really tight shirt, that'd drive him insane

SkoolHotT: Yeah, him and the rest of r skool

BubbleGumPink13: especially Jason tho!

SkoolHotT: I guess ur right how about on Monday?

BubbleGumPink13: ur really desperate

SkoolHotT: duh!

SkoolHotT: brb, fone

BubbleGumPink13: kk

::10 min later::

SkoolHotT: back, it was the stalker he wanted 2 kno if I've don n e thing on the project yet

BubbleGumPink13: wow, you got him 2 stop talkin after 10 min, way 2 go!

SkoolHotT: ya, but I've gtg now, I'll ttyl

BubbleGumPink13: lylas, bye

The rest of the weekend was a perfect get away from all of her school, expect for her cousin and Jinx, but Raven didn't mind that. She went to Hot Topic again and bought a new Happy Bunny shirt that says "You suck, and that's sad." Raven added this to her collection of Happy Bunny shirts. (Happy Bunny is awesome!)

Raven, Terra, Jinx, and Gizmo all went out to dinner together Saturday night just because they could and because they were given the money to do so.

On Monday, Raven wore a tight shirt and she got the reaction she wanted. And Jason did ask her out, and she said yes. This caused Raven to get hate e-mails again saying things like 'You said no to Robin but you say yes to _Jason_!' But Raven didn't care. She had the guys out of her hair because even though Jason wasn't super-jock he was still a football player and so nobody messed with him, except Raven and her friends.

Everything was perfect for her. Her boyfriend was really hot and she found out he had a six pack and she already knew he had a lot of muscle. He was perfect for her. If she'd be standing around some where and he'd see her, Jason would come up and hug her from behind where she fit perfectly into his arms. Each day was a new adventure. Jason also had study hall last period so he accompanied Raven, Jinx, Terra, and Gizmo on their 'adventures'.

The first full day that they'd been 'going out', they all went to the mall to do a sampler of all their favorite places at the food court. Raven sticking mainly to desserts and sides, Terra going for the main course stuff, Jinx eating everything, and Jason and Gizmo just eating everybody's stuff.

After a couple weeks, Raven was actually excited to go to school. Robin didn't bug her or stare at her all the time in Spanish, but Gizmo didn't tell her how much she'd hurt him by going out with Jason. Robin actually had his heart set on her, not just his eyes. But so did Jason.

Then one day, a few weeks after Jason and Raven's first day, Robin snapped. During Spanish, he was talking to Raven about random things like they usually do before class starts since they were now on friendly terms since Raven thought that Robin didn't want to bother with her any more. But then Robin just burst out:

"Raven, I don't think that you should date Jason." Robin said

"And why not?" Raven asked appalled that some one of his intellectual capabilities would think such a thing

"He's a trouble maker; you don't want to be associated with them." Robin said

"Well, apparently you don't know what I want because I don't care that he gets in trouble. I don't care that he mouths off to teachers or does stupid things in class. I think that's funny." Raven said

"But a nice girl like you shouldn't be dating a guy like him!" Robin said

"Nice girl, is that what you think I am, well apparently you don't know me at all Richard Grayson!" Raven shouted at him.

!#$&

"Uh oh, he's a goner, he just tried to place Raven in a group." Terra said

"I'm surprised he's lasted thing long." Jinx replied

!#$&

"Well, it's true!" Robin said

"How do you know? You think you know me? You think you can tell me the people I can and can't date? Well then Richard, if you think that I shouldn't date Jason, who do you think that I should date?" Raven said, saying everything that came to her mind.

About a minute of complete silence went by in the room.

"I'm waiting for an answer Rich." Raven said getting more and more annoyed as the seconds passed.

Robin muttered something but nobody in the room seemed to hear him.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear you." Raven said, even more pissed off then ten seconds ago. At this point in time, everybody who knew what was could happen was cowering in the corner of the room.

"**I said**, I think you should date a guy like me." Robin said pausing quickly after each word.

Hearing this, and realizing everything that he'd been feeling for the last couple of weeks, she just stood there gawking at him, but she kept her mouth closed in fear of something escaping. Then after she fished through her brain and remembered how to talk, she just barely gasped out a short, quite, "oh".

Then Mrs. Lehr walked into the classroom ready to start class. Throughout the whole thing, Raven was busy thinking about everything in the last couple of weeks and was berating herself for not seeing it. She was just too caught up with Jason, who by the way she was still going to go out with, that she didn't notice.

Only one person had left the class room during that class, and that was just to run down to the office but by the star of 5°, every senior knew about the fight between the most attractive guy and the most attractive girl in school.

As the news spread, the story changed a little bit and by the time it had reached Jason the story was so messed up that he was told Raven was dumping him for Robin. Of course he didn't believe this because he knew Raven didn't think of Robin as more then just a friend if that. It was actually just a formality.

So Jason didn't even think about bringing it up at lunch, except Raven did.

"Jason what were you told about my fight with Dick 4°?" Raven asked

"The same thing as everyone else except I was told that you're dumping me for Robin." Jason said

"Did you believe that part?" Raven asked

"Not a word." Jason replied

Then their table was silent for a couple minutes while everybody was eating.

"Jason." Raven said

"Yes Raven?"

"I love you so much." Raven replied standing up, walking around, settling herself in his lap, where she fir perfectly too, and then kissing him.

After lunch Jason had to go to his classes and Raven had to go to hers.

Robin and Jason had art together so that class was catastrophic too. Robin picked a fight with Jason too.

"You knew I loved Raven and you stole her from me." Robin said

"I don't believe so, fist of all because Raven's a human being and can think for herself and isn't just someone's toy and second of all she wasn't your to begin with." Jason replied ending this conversation quickly before he lost his temper.

!#$&

So, how was this chapter? Sorry if it seems to weird and seems like it's going to fast. And don't worry, I've got this whole thing pretty much planned out, it will end Raven/Robin, I think/hope. (Wow, isn't that just a confidence builder, the author doesn't know what's going to happen.) Well, hoped you liked this chappie!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oh yeah, Jason is older then Raven, but they are still in the same grade.

!#$&

After Raven found out what Jason had said in her defense in his fight with Robin, she couldn't have loved him any more. She then decided to do something special for him.

About a month later, Raven and Jason were going to leave right after school for a weekend trip to New York City. (They live in New Jersey.) So Jason picked Raven up for school that morning so she could put her bags into his car instead of leaving them in her locker all day.

They left during study hall not planning to return until Sunday evening so Raven could have dinner with her family.

When they got to New York, they went straight to their hotel which they had been saving money for since they first started going out and they both realized the other always wanted to go to New York for a weekend without parents.

Their room was gorgeous. It had two queen sized beds with a huge TV. It had a little kitchenette system with a small fridge and a little bar to eat breakfast at. The bathroom had two sinks and a huge shower with two shower heads in it. After they got settled Raven and Jason decided to go out and explore until they were hungry. After about an hour of window shopping, Raven and Jason decided to go eat before the restaurants became filled to the point that they couldn't get a table.

After dinner, they just walked around. After it started to get dark, they walked back to the hotel 'before they got mugged or murdered' as Raven said.

They watched TV and even ordered a movie. Raven was lying in Jason's arms as they watched.

"Okay Raven, I think we should go to sleep now." Jason said

"Alright." Raven replied but instead of climbing out of Jason's bed she just snuggled deeper into Jason arms and put her head onto the pillow.

"Raven, your bed is over there." Jason said

"I know." Raven replied

"Raven, I don't think that we should be doing anything like that right now." Jason said

"I don't want to have sex with you. I just want to sleep in your arms." Raven said

"Oh, well I guess that's alright." Jason said.

"Good, because I wasn't going to move any how." Raven replied

"Jason." Raven said

"Yes Raven?" Jason asked

"I still love you." Raven said

"I still love you too." Jason replied

The next morning, Jason and Raven went down for the free complimentary breakfast.

After breakfast the couple went to the stores that they saw and wanted to go back to, to actually buy things.

For lunch they just stopped but a corner deli for a cheap and quick lunch. After lunch, they went to go to the other stores they wanted to go to, and then they went back to their hotel to get ready for their night.

First they went to dinner where Jason had made reservations before they even left for New York. After dinner, they went to go see a musical on Broadway.

After the musical they got a Taxi back to the hotel where the ordered another movie, falling asleep in each other's arms that night before the movie even ended.

The next day, Raven and Jason went down to breakfast then went back up to their room to pack everything up. After triple checking their room, Jason packed everything into his car while Raven checked out.

On their way back, they decided to go stop at an outlet mall and got new sunglasses and Raven got three new sweatshirts.

They got back to New Jersey around 5 P.M. And Terra almost knocked Raven onto the ground.

"Whoa, Terra, what's the matter?" Raven asked

"Robin's been calling all weekend looking for you, and then he called about every hour today." Terra said

"Who told him that I was going to be in New York?" Raven asked

"The whole school knows that you were in New York for the weekend." Terra said

"Oh and how is this?" Raven asked

"I don't know." Terra replied

"Things just slip out sometimes Raven, it's alright, really." Jason said butting into the conversation before Raven punched Terra or someone or something.

"Ok, I guess." Raven replied

"Let's just go inside and unpack your stuff." Jason said

"Ok, will bring in one of my bags?" Raven asked

"Yeah, but I still don't see why you brought an empty suitcase with you for our trip." Jason said

"It was for the stuff I knew I'd buy." Raven replied simply.

"Alright, if that's what you insist." Jason retorted.

"Stop making fun of me." Raven said

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm just saying, most people don't bring suit cases for stuff that they don't have." Jason replied

"Oh, well, are you going to help me unpack? You can stay for dinner afterwards, or are you just going to go home?" Raven asked

"I guess I'll help you unpack, what's for dinner?" Jason asked

"Hamburgers with fries and for dessert we've got welcome back cake." Terra said

"Wow, thanks I guess, but I was only gone for about 2 days total." Raven said

"I know, but Jenna wanted to bake something." Terra said

As if on cue, Terra's 6th grader of a sister came running out of the house hugging Raven so hard she almost fell down again.

"Raven! You're home! I've gotten so sick of Terra!" Jenna said.

"Hi Jenna, I'm glad you missed me, but let's go inside so I can put my bags down." Raven said

"Alright, do you want me to carry anything?" Jenna asked

"No, I've got it all." Raven replied

"You sure?" Jenna asked

"Yeah, let's just go inside, I'm tired." Raven said

"Oh good, you're home." Mrs. Montgomery said, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

"Ok Aunt June." Raven said

So Raven and Jason went up to her room to pack away all of her clothing and other things that she had bought that weekend. In the midst of unpacking, Raven and Jason started to make out and pretty soon Raven had to cut it off before things went too far.

"Jason, **Jason!**" Raven said

"Yeah?" Jason asked

"We need to stop, I don't want anybody coming in here and seeing us." Raven said

"Yeah, you're right, that wouldn't be good." Jason replied

"Dinner should be ready any minute dinner should be ready so let's just get packed what we can." Raven said

"Okay." Jason said

So they tried to finish unpacking but were disrupted when Jenna came into Raven's room to tell them that dinner was ready, but she knocked first and waited for a reply after seeing them earlier when she came to ask Raven something.

Dinner was delicious and afterwards Jason helped Raven finish unpacking. Once finished unloading her bags, Raven and Jason watched a movie with the rest of the family. The movie ended about at about 9 then Jason went home.

The next morning at school, the only thing that the school would talk about is Jason and Raven's trip. There were many rumors, one of them being that while in New York, they had sex and that Raven was pregnant and that she would not be coming back to school after the end of the first semester.

"Oh my God! I can't believe how crazy and simple minded our school is." Raven said after the tenth person asked her about the rumor.

"Nobody knows." Jinx said just happy that she had her friend back.

"You can tell them anything and they'll believe it." Terra added

"I know, but how can they be so thick?" Raven asked

"I've got no clue, but thank God that we've only got one class left then we can leave." Jinx said

"Can we go get some ice cream? I seriously need antidepressants." Raven said

"Sure thing." Jinx assured her.

"Ice cream yum!" Terra said

So after their 8° class, Jinx, Terra, and Raven all left and all left to go get the best ice cream that their small town of Jump City, New Jersey had to offer.

!#$&!#$&!#$&

A/N: Well, how was it? Sorry it took so long, but this chapter had been on my laptop which I couldn't get to turn on because I lost the card that I needed fore it. But, I hope you like this new chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin's POV

!#$&!#$&!#$&

'_I can't believe she went to New York; with him; for the weekend!' _Robin thought to himself after he called Raven's house after school on Friday.

"How could she do this to me?" Robin asked aloud to his friends.

"Well, technically she didn't do anything to you because you guys aren't actually dating, or even friends." Cyborg said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked flabbergasted

"Well, she doesn't even know that you like her and so she didn't even give a though to what you would think." Cyborg said

"Hey, give the guy some hope." Beast Boy said

"Yeah, please." Robin said.

"No you've got to get over Raven dude." Cyborg said

'hey, you try getting over the hottest girl in high school who is also intelligent, wonderful, secretive, sensitive, and someone that if it weren't for Jason, I could have had a chance with her." Robin said

"Yeah, if it weren't for Jason and your cocky ass ego." Cyborg said

"Hey, just because I had one naïve moment in Spanish that one day, she might not hate me." Robin said

'That's exactly my point Robin, she does hate you." Cyborg said

"Yeah dude, you blew it, you had one chance and you didn't wait until the opportune moment." Beast Boy said

What have you been reading, that's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say, and including that time you tried to act smart so the teacher that you had a crush on would like you." Robin said 

"Yeah, but then do you remember the next school year when he tried to act really dumb so he would get sent back a grade?" Cyborg said

"Yeah, but still, Raven is perfect for me and I in turn am perfect for her." Robin said getting back to the main topic of discussion.

"Just let it go, you've got no chance." Cyborg said

"Whatever, I'm going to call on Sunday; I seriously think she needs to reconsider who she's going to be dating." Robin said

"It's your funeral." Cyborg said

!#$&Sunday!#$&

It was about ten o'clock and Robin had been calling about every hour to see if Raven was there. At ten, somebody answered the phone and it was a very annoyed and tired sounding Raven.

"Hello." Raven said as she answered the phone.

"Hey, this is Robin, can I speak to Raven?" Robin asked all knowingly that it was Raven who had answered the phone.

"This is Raven." She said in the monotone voice she uses for people she hates.

"Oh, hey Raven, how, how was your weekend?" Robin asked

"Fine, yours?" Raven asked keeping to small talk.

"It was okay." Robin said, and then there was a silent pause on the phone.

"So, what's the real reason you called?" Raven asked

"Um, well, I wanted to talk to you about Jason." Robin said

"Look, Robin, we've already argued about this in school last week, can't you just leave it alone?" Raven asked

"No I can't Raven, I really don't think that you should be dating him." Robin said

"And why shouldn't I?" Raven asked

"BecauseIloveyouandithurtsmetoseeyouwithhim." Robin said all at once.

"What? I can't understand what you're saying." Raven said

"I said, because I love you and it hurts me to see you with him." Robin said, followed by about another couple minutes of shocked silence.

"Wow, well I'm glad we're not beating around the bush." Raven said, "It that's how you truly fell, then I'm sorry, but Jason and I are just so perfect for each other."

"I know that you think that, but you don't really know how Jason it." Robin said

"What, are you telling me that I don't know my own boyfriend, who I've talked to about everything that's ever on my mind, who I've trusted with just about everything that I've got emotionally?" Raven asked

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Robin said

"Well, can you please explain to me why you think this or are you going to say that the answers aren't meant for me either?" Raven asked with her temper rising quickly.

"Raven, now you're just being ridiculous, you know that I'd never say anything like that." Robin said

"Well I have the right to." Raven said

"This is outrageous, you've gotten all mad at me just because I said that you shouldn't date Jason." Robin yelled

"I should be." Raven replied

"And why is that Raven, why should you be mad?" Robin asked

'Because telling me not to date Jason, who I love with all my heart, is pretty much like asking me to not care about anything anymore. Not school, not my friends, not even my family. Robin, I've been through a lot more then you could ever imagine since my parents died earlier this summer, and for the last couple **months **Jason's been there to comfort me when I need comforting. He's been there to talk to, and he always will be." Raven ranted at Robin.

"Well Raven, I just hope it doesn't hurt too much when you realize the mistake you've made." Robin said, which was followed with another two minutes of silence, then Raven spoke up with a very dark tone in her voice.

"We're done talking here. Good night and good bye Robin.' Raven said, and then she hung up the phone before she ever heard Robin's response.

'_Wow, could things have gone any worse for me?'_ Robin thought

The night both Raven and Robin got very little sleep. Both of them thinking about what they had said and then what the other person had said.

'_What did he mean by that?'_

'_Is what she said true?'_

!#$&!#$&!#$&

The next couple days at school were the same, maybe even boring. Raven and Robin pretended that their whole conversation had never happened so nobody ever suspected anything.

But then a week after the fight, everything blew up in their faces.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, I just wanted to get another one out to make up the longer period of time in between my last update and the one before it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything had been going smoothly since the fight between Raven and Robin that nobody knew about. After a week, they thought that it was just going to be something in the past but they were wrong, very wrong. A week later everything that wasn't expected happened.

The winter sports season had started and Jason was playing basketball. Raven was going to go to his first game of the season, but all of a sudden something came up and she couldn't go. So after the game that day, she got a call from Jason and he sounded almost angry.

"Hello." Raven answered the phone.

"Raven?" Jason asked when he heard here voice.

"Oh, hey Jason!" Raven said excited because she thought that she was going to be hearing about the game.

"Why weren't you at my game today?" Jason asked her

"I already told you, I really wanted to go but something came up that I couldn't." Raven said

"Yeah, what came up?" Jason asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Raven said

"You don't want to talk about it or you can't talk about it because nothing actually came up?" Jason asked

"Jason, how could you say something like that? You know that I'd never do anything like that, I love you to much." Raven said

"Raven, I don't think we should be dating any more." Jason said

"So, you're breaking up with me, just like that?" Raven asked

"Yeah Raven, I guess so." Jason said.

"I guess this is good bye then Jason." Raven said

"Yeah, bye Raven." Jason said.

Raven was so depressed that she decided to skip dinner that night. So instead she logged onto Instant Messenger.

BubbleGumPink13: Hey girl, wats up?"

SkoolHotT: Jason just broke up with me.

BubbleGumPink13: omg!

BubbleGumPink13: he did?

SkoolHotT: yeah, he did

BubbleGumPink13: ok, u just stay where u r and I'll b over in a couple min with ice cream and other anti depressants

SkoolHotT: ok thanx

Twenty minutes later Jinx was at Raven's front door with a tube of cookie dough, two pints of ice cream, four chocolate bars, and a couple movies. Since it was Friday, they stayed up all night watching the movies.

The next morning, Raven woke up like normal and she was happy until she looked around and saw the cookie dough tube and the almost empty ice cream pints and then remembered the Jason had dumped her. That's when she started crying, she hadn't cried when he dumped her, and she hadn't cried at all the night before, but she had been holding it in for to long. Raven just broke down; everything that she had been feeling since Jason had dumped her was finally coming out.

Jinx heard the sniffling that Raven was making and she woke up to see what was wrong.

"Raven, it's alright, Jason isn't worth this." Jinx said

"You're right, I guess." Raven replied

"Anybody who would brake up with you for a stupid reason as his isn't worth your affection." Jinx said

"Thanks Jinx." Raven said

"Any time Raven, any time." Jinx said

"Well, you want to go take a shower? Or do you just want to hang out here for today?" Raven asked

"I think I'm going to stay here today, for emotional support." Jinx replied

"That's nice of you." Raven said

"I know." Jinx replied

"Well, if you're going to be here, you're going to follow the house rules, first one to the bathroom gets to take their shower first." Raven said, and then she started running upstairs, beating Jinx by a mile.

"I hate being slower then you." Jinx said as she heard the water turn on for the shower. Jinx got no response so she just went and in Raven's room and logged onto her screen name to go into a chat room. Jinx found one for Jump City High School

SkoolHotT has not entered the chat room.

RobbyBoy101: hey, who r u?

SkoolHotT: a girl

CyGuy369: r u gonna tell us ur name?

SkoolHotT: no

Morpher496: y not?

SkoolHotT: my mommy says I shouldn't tell stuff like that 2 people I don't kno

RobbyBoy101: right

CyGuy369: r u gonna give us clues 2 who u r?

SkoolHotT: no

Morpher469: pretty please w/ sugar on top?

SkoolHotT: no, but I've gtg, I'm gonna go take a shower

RobbyBoy101: ooo, can I watch

SkoolHotT: sure

Morpher469: I'm in

CyGuy369: me 2!

SkoolHotT: bye everybody

SkoolHotT has left the chat room.

"Raven, I went onto your screen name and I was talking to people from out school in a chat room." Jinx said passing Raven by in the hall way to take her shower

"Alri" Raven said trying to talk and keep tooth paste in her mouth.

"Where did you put my shampoo?" Jinx asked, for she's over at the Montgomery house so often that she just kept toilet trees and a change of clothes at their house.

"It's under Terra's sink." Raven said

"Yeah, where is Terra?" Jinx asked

"She and Macie went to go see a movie last night with Shane and Dan and I guess she just slept over at Mace's house." Raven said

"Oh, why did you go with them?" Jinx asked

"Because I thought that Jason would think that I didn't go to his basketball game because I was going to a movie instead. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered anyhow." Raven replied

"Oh, okay, I'm going to go get in the shower." Jinx said

"Alright, you do that." Raven said. So Raven logged onto instant messenger.

RobbyBoy101: Hey, that was a quick shower

SkoolHotT: who r u?

RobbyBoy101: wat, now u want to kno all the stuff we wanted 2 kno about u?

SkoolHotT: sure

RobbyBoy101: alright, you can ask me a question and I'll answer it then vise versa

SkoolHotT: alright, but first, no names my question first: French or Spanish, which do u take?

RobbyBoy101: Spanish, now my question

SkoolHotT: shoot

RobbyBoy101: French or Spanish, which do u take?

SkoolHotT: Spanish, wats ur first period class?

RobbyBoy101: gym, wats ur last period class?

SkoolHotT: study hall, wat social group do you fit into?

RobbyBoy101: Jocks, do u leave during study hall or stay at school

SkoolHotT: I leave, do you hav a girlfriend

RobbyBoy101: no, do you hav a boyfriend?

SkoolHotT: I used to, but we broke up, wat year?

RobbyBoy101: senior, u?

SkoolHotT: senior, I'd love to finish the interrogation, but my friend here would like to go do some thing 2 day

RobbyBoy101: bye

Raven logged off, and she, Terra, and Jinx all went to go see Team America: World Police. After the movie was over, they went to lunch at Applebee's and they saw Rich, Vic, and Garfield there.

"Why must they be here?" Raven asked

"Because the gods hate us." Terra replied

"Right." Jinx said

"Well, the chances that they will come over here are very small since even Rich isn't that much of an ass." Terra assured Raven

"Yeah, you're right." Raven said

So they ordered their drinks and while they were waiting for their meals to come, Robin spotted them and came wondering over to their table.

"Hey Raven, how's it going?" Robin asked

"Fine." Raven said

"A little birdie told me that that stupid ass Jason broke up with you." Robin said

"Yeah, well that little birdie is going to get their feathers pulled out." Raven said

"Well I was just thinking that now the threat of your boyfriend won't think that you're cheating on him, you and your friends would like to come join my friends and me." Robin said

"Um, that's okay; we'll confuse our waiter if we move." Jinx said

"Oh, okay, maybe next time you can just come and meet us up here." Robin said

"Sure, whatever." Raven said, and then Robin left when the waiter came.

After they were done they went over to Jinx's house to hang out and just play cards.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sunday night, Raven had a really weird dream. She dreamt that she and Robin were going out and that she was actually happy with him. Happier then she had ever been with Jason. Raven and Robin had the same bond that she and Jason had had, but this one seemed stronger then her previous one. Raven and Robin were also better at talking each other when they needed something. They were also able to have conversations on all different levels. They could squabble over who loved the other more or they could discuss the presidential debate of the previous night. They were really happy together.

On Monday, Raven woke up remembering her dream to every last detail. She wrote it down so she would remember it or at least try to remember it.

At school, especially Spanish, Raven couldn't stop thinking about her dream.

'It just seemed so real.' Raven thought, 'Almost like it's a sign that I should give him a chance. And he's not bad looking either. No, Raven, bad thoughts, very bad thoughts.'

"Raven, could you pass me the glue?" Robin asked

"YES!" Raven said loudly, then she handed Robin the glue bottle blushing.

"Um thanks Raven." Robin said surprised that she even said something to him.

As usual, Terra, Raven, and Jinx all left during Study Hall. Today, they went to a new restaurant that had just opened.

"You know guys, I've been thinking...." Raven started

"This can't be any good." Terra interrupted

Raven turned to her. "Shut up. But as I was saying, I've been thinking and now I realize that Robin isn't that bad." Raven said

Both of her companions were shocked to a silence and then they both blurted out.

"Who are you and what did you do with Raven?" (Jinx)

"What have you been smoking, and where can I get some?" (Terra)

Their conversation ended there because they were interrupted by their waitress bringing them their food.

Their meal was delicious and this place was their new favorite restaurant.

That night, Raven logged onto instant messenger again and Robin was on. (Of course she didn't know it was him.)

RobbyBoy101: would you care 2 finish r interrogations now?

SkoolHotT: I'd luv 2

RobbyBoy101: me first

RobbyBoy101: fav movie?

SkoolHotT: The Nightmare Before Christmas

RobbyBoy101: same here

SkoolHotT: jack or sally?

RobbyBoy101: jack

RobbyBoy101: fav restaurant

SkoolHotT: that new 1 that just opened up, I think it's called queen's lounge or sumthing

RobbyBoy101: haven't been there yet, is it good?

SkoolHotT: just think Applebee's times 10

RobbyBoy101: you wanna meet me there sumtime?

SkoolHotT: I don't kno who you r

RobbyBoy101: right, I knew that

SkoolHotT: you seem like a kool guy, y don't I just tell you who I am and you tell me who you r

RobbyBoy101: ok who first?

SkoolHotT: I didn't mean right now

RobbyBoy101: o when then?

SkoolHotT: dunno

SkoolHotT: I've got an idea

SkoolHotT: y don't we give each others a list of clues about r selves and whenever we figure out the clues we kno who the other person is

RobbyBoy101: and once we figure out who the other person is we have 2 talk w/ each other in the hall

SkoolHotT: sound good, I've gtg but I'll work on my clues

RobbyBoy101: alright, good bye.

**SkoolHotT has signed off.**

The next day both of them had their lists done and they swapped online after school.

!#$& Robin's POV &$#!

'I thought she said a list of clues, not a poem!' Robin thought 'Oh well, all the more fun.'

"Cyborg, you're good at cracking codes you want to come help me?" Robin asked

"Sure." Cyborg said, "Let me see your poem." He took the piece of paper out of Robin's and then he read the first part.

"Well, this first part right here:

_With a name from nature_

_This would be easy_

_But that's not fun._

_I'll tell you I'm not sleazy._

Syas her name is probably something like Lily or Rose. And when she says that she's not sleazy it means she probably doesn't wear t-shirt everyday, or at least not loose ones." Cyborg said

"Wow, okay, what about the next part?

Syas her name is probably something like Lily or Rose. And when she says that she's not sleazy it means she probably doesn't wear t-shirt everyday, or at least not loose ones." Cyborg said

"Wow, okay, what about the next part?

_Your next clue might be a little tough._

_I don't have many friends,_

_But I get enough attention for 10 of me._

_What the fuck rhymes with friends?_

Robin asked

"Well, I'm not to sure about the clue but her choice of words rules out people like the cheerleaders and the nerds." Cyborg said

"_I'm not involved _

_In any sport._

_Can you tell me,_

_What is a skort?" _

Beast boy read aloud

"I'm guessing that even though she isn't sleazy, she doesn't really care about the latest fashions." Robin said

"BB, what's the next stanza?" Robin asked

"_Cheerleaders are evil,_

_They deserve to die._

_Especially if they think,_

_That it'll get them a guy."_

Beast Boy read

"I like her." Robin said

"This one is probably to help us figure out what group she's in." Cyborg said

"What groups hate the cheerleaders?" Robin asked

"Artist, band people, 'Goths', and the nerds." Beast Boy said

"Sounds about right. BB, next stanza." Cyborg said

"_Some might call me Goth,_

_I just call them a prep._

_It's probably my clothes,_

_That give me this rep."_

He said

"Okay, this clue's easy. It's just saying her group is 'Goth' and her sub group is hateful 'Goth'." Beast boy said

"Yeah," Robin replied, thinking about his favorite 'Goth.'

"Alright, this is the last stanza." Beast Boy said

"Read it." Cyborg instructed

"_This next clue,_

_Will probably give me away,_

_I'm a new kid this year._

_What's more to say?"_

"Okay, that's another easy clue. Now let's make a list of the clues." Cyborg said

"Alright, let me get some paper and a pen." Robin replied

So they made their list. It turned out like this:

Named after nature

Not sleazy

Lot's of attention

Colorful language

Not in sports

Doesn't follow fashion trends

Cheerleader hater

Group- 'Goth'

Sub group- hateful 'Goth'

New kid

"Guys, I know who it is." Robin said in a voice that was just a little too calm.

"Who?" Cyborg asked stumped

"Spill Robin." Beast boy said

"It's Raven." Robin informed his friends.

!#$& Raven's POV &$#!

"Could his clues be any easier?" Raven asked. Although no one was in the room with her.

Robin's list consisted of the following:

I play sports (football, basketball, baseball)

Favorite artist is Led Zeppelin

My group- jocks

My sub group- non arrogant jocks

I was a new kid in 6th grade

Stubbornvoted best ass in our grade (not biggest)

Good at Black Jack

Can't stand the cheerleaders

Good at wrestling but I don't want to know that's on and in the school's mat's

"He seems perfect for me." Raven said, "And I know exactly who he is."

"Who who is?" Terra asked walking into Ravne's room.

"This guy I've been IMing. Here's a list of clues about him." Raven said handing Terra the list

Terra read it, but she couldn't figure out who it was.

"Who is it and how do you know?" She asked

"I know because there are only 3 non-arrogant Jocks in both Spanish and 1° gym and only on of them is good at wrestling." Raven said

"And that is who?" Terra asked.

"Richard Robin Dick Grayson." Raven replied in a voice that says I'm-right-so-just-believe-me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Oh, I'm going to see how many songs I can put into this chapter, so none of them belong to me. I'm going to put them in random places where the lyrics (of at least the chorus) relate to what's just been said. If they didn't I probably wouldn't be sitting here writing this, but instead I'd be out there spending the money I had received from selling all of the copies of my CDs. Ok, now that that's done, I'll get onto writing the story.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

"Oh my Gandhi, are you serious?" Terra asked

"Yeah, serious as hell." Raven replied.

"Wow I thought you two hated each other." Terra said confused

"Robin's grown on me since Jason and I broke up." Raven said

"Oh, I get it." Terra said

"You're such a blonde." Raven informed her cousin

"Thanks, I love you too. But I got some money from mom and Dad, I've already called Jinx let's go shopping." Terra said

"Okay, let's get dinner too because I thought I heard your mom saying something about tuna surprise." Raven said

"Oh good idea." Terra agreed

"Of course it is." Raven replied

Ten minutes later, Jinx pulled into the driveway, and then they were off to the mall.

While they were there, they all went to their usually stores. Raven to Hot Topic, Jinx to her thrift and second hand shops, and American Eagle for Terra to get her clothes. After they got some new clothes, they went and got sunglasses for the summer (which was still about 7 months away) because they were on sale for 50 percent off. Terra bought a new movie for them to watch on Friday to continue their tradition that they had started about 2 months ago when school started. For dinner, instead of going to a restaurant they went to the food court because none of them could decide on one thing for dinner.

"Mom, we're home." Terra said as she walked into the house and put her bags down.

"Oh good, dinner's on the table now." Mrs. Montgomery said.

"What's for dinner?" Raven asked

"Tuna surprise." Mr. Montgomery said with a hint of save-me-please in his voice.

"Oh, that's alright, we got dinner at the mall." Terra said

"Is Jinx going to stay for a while?" Mrs. Montgomery asked

"No, she's left already." Raven replied

"Oh, okay, well I suspect that we won't be seeing the two of you for the rest of the night, so good night." Mrs. Montgomery said

"Goodnight" Raven and Terra chorused

They both went into their own rooms and put their new clothes away and when Raven was about to sign onto instant messenger, Terra came into her room to talk with her instead.

"Hey Raven." Terra said as she came in and plopped onto Raven's extremely soft bed.

"What's up Terra?" Raven asked

"Nothing just thinking." Terra replied

"About what?" Raven questioned

"I don't know, just what things would turn out like if you and Robin started dating." Terra said

"Wow, now my love life is your business is yours too?" Raven asked jokingly

"Yeah, I mean, come on, fill me in on all that gossip Raven!" Terra replied also joking.

"So, you want to know what I think things would turn out like?" Raven asked

"Yes, I do." Terra replied

"Well, I think that if we were to start dating, things would be like Jason and I, but I don't think that Robin would push stuff 'unknowingly' like Jason did. One thing that I think would be different too is that instead of thinking about our, well our 'physical' relationship, Robin would think more about my feelings and what I think about certain subjects." Raven said

"Good, that's what I was hoping for, because the whole time you were dating Jason, whenever I saw you with him, it didn't seem like you guys clicked in just the right way. I mean like you and Robin do." Terra said

"Yeah, I thought that too." Raven told Terra truthfully.

"So, do you think that you and Robin are going to end up going out?" Terra asked

"Only if Robin gets enough courage to ask me out." Raven said, "Because you know me, I do it the old fashion way, I have to wait for him to ask me."

!#$&!#$&

I heard you crying loud,

all the way across town

You've been searching for that someone,

and it's me out on the prowl

As you sit around feeling sorry for yourself

Don't get lonely now

Dry your whining eyes

I'm just roaming for the moment

Sleazin' my back yard so don't get so uptight

you been thinking about ditching me

No time to search the world around

Cause you know where I'll be found

When I come around

I heard it all before

So don't knock down my door

I'm a loser and a user so I don't need no accuser

to try and slag me down because I know I'm right

So go do what you like

Make sure you do it wise

You may find out that your self doubt means nothing

was ever there

You can't go forcing something if it's just

not right

No time to search the world around

Cause you know where I'll be found

When I come around

When I come around

!#$&!#$&

"I know, and I think that's right. Especially with you because if you were to ask them out, then you don't know if they're just saying yes because you're hot or if they really like you." Terra said

"Yeah, I know." Raven replied

"I'm glad that you expect something to happen so you don't get blind sided by it later on." Terra said.

"Yeah, I've got things that you don't even want to hear out expected." Raven said

"You're probably right; I don't want to hear about it. But I'm going to go to bed. Good night Raven, see you in the morning." Terra said

"Good night Terra, don't let the disturbing thoughts of what I might have planned keep you up." Raven said purposely trying to get her cousin to think about it for her own amusement.

The next day at school, Jason came up to Raven to talk to her.

"Raven, I realize what I did was really stupid and I was hoping that you might give me another chance to be a better boyfriend." Jason said

!#$&!#$&

And I wonder day to day

I don't like you anyway

I don't need your shit today

You pathetic in your own way

I feel for you

better fuckin' go away

I will behave

I'm doing the best I ever did

I'm doing the best that I can

Now go away

I don't need to fantasize

You are my pets all the time

I don't mind if you go blind

You get what you get

Until you're through with my life

!#$&!#$&

"Sorry Jason, you broke my heart once and now I'm over you. You used your one chance and unless you come up with something really good, I don't think you'd ever be my boyfriend again." Raven told him.

"Oh." Was all Jason could manage. He watched her walk down the hall as he mentally kicked himself for breaking up with Raven.

Nobody seemed to even know about Raven's conversation with Jason in the hall that morning. It seemed as is the whole school was completely naïve that morning or at least for first period and they all thought that it was a normal conversation between Jason and Raven. So by lunch time, Raven hadn't heard any rumors that she and Jason were back together of anything. So her day was very enjoyable.

"Hey guys." Raven said as she set her lunch down on the table and pulled out her chair.

"Hey Raven." Everyone managed between chewing and talking.

"Jason came up to me before first period and he wanted us to be a couple again." Raven said

"He did? What a moron." Terra said

"What did you say?" Jinx asked

"I said no, I mean Robin and I have finally smoothed things over and so we don't absolutely hate each other," Raven said, and then she leaned forward to finish her sentence, "and now that I've thought about it, I wouldn't mind him being my boyfriend."

"Wow, I could have sworn just about a week ago you would have done anything for Robin to be killed or found dead somehow." Jinx said

"Yeah, but that was before you went onto the chat room that Robin and his friends were in and he got my screen name and I started talking to him." Raven replied

"Oh, so that's how this got started. You and Robin were IMing each other." Jinx said

"Sure." Raven replied, and that's where the conversation ended because they had better things to talk about.

!#$& Robin's POV &$#!

'_Well, I figured out the clues, so I have to go talk to her.' _Robin thought.

"Raven, I figured out the clues you gave me." Robin said as he came up to Raven by her locker as she was packing her backpack up to leave school at the beginning of study hall.

"Oh you did, did you? Well, I figured yours out too." Raven replied

"So, now that we both know who the other person is, would you like to go with me to Queen's Lounger after school today? I mean, after school for me, not you. My parents won't sign the damned slip." Robin said

"Sure, you want to meet me up there at about five?" Raven asked

"Sounds good." Robin said

"See you Robin." Raven said

"Bye Raven, see you at five." Robin replied as he watched Raven climb into Jinx's car.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

A/N: the next chapter: Their First 'Date'. I promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Hey, sorry about the wait, I've had the first part of this chapter saved onto our Dell and I've been on my laptop for the last 2 weeks and so I haven't gotten the chance to get the first part until now.

"Hey guys." Raven greeted her cousin and her friend as she climbed into the car.

"Hey Raven. Jinx and I were just talking about where we want to go today." Terra said

"Can we just go straight home?" Raven asked

"Why, what do you need?" Jinx asked

"Well, Robin and I are going to go to Queen's Lounge today after he gets out of school." Raven said

"Oh, how cute, your first date." Jinx teased

"No, we're just going as friends. Besides, Robin only wants to see what the foods like." Raven said

"Sure, just friends, my sister and her husband were 'just friends' and now they're married and they have a son." Jinx said

"Shut up Jinx." Raven commanded

"Alright, but I'm just telling you-"Jinx replied

"Just shut up." Raven repeated.

So they went straight home and Raven began to get ready for her meal with Robin.

At about four, Robin was in the drive way to pick Raven up in his Camry. This is when Raven discovered that Robin wasn't like normal guys. Instead of honking that horn, he got out of the car and rang the doorbell. Raven was at the top of the stairs and her Uncle answered the door so she just listened to their conversation. Robin was very calm and relaxed talking with Mr. Montgomery which shocked Raven because most people find him intimidating.

"Hey Robin." Raven greeted her friend when she decided to come downstairs.

"Hey Raven. Are you ready to go?" he asked

"Yeah, let me go grab some money." Raven said

"No, I'll pay, you agreed to come so it's the least I can do." Robin said

"Okay, I guess. Thanks." Raven said

"What time are you going to be home?" Mr. Montgomery asked

"Uh, we should be back by seven at the latest." Raven said then she gave her uncle a kiss on the cheek and then she and Robin walked out the front door and got into his car.

"So, what music do you want to listen to?" Robin asked opening the glove compartment to show Raven his CD collection.

"Uh, let me look." Raven said as she began to look through his CDs.

"Let's listen to the Nightmare Before Christmas' sound track." Raven said after she found it.

"Alright. I'll put it in." Robin said, "Which song do you want to listen to?" Robin asked

"This is Halloween." Raven replied. A/N: That's the one stuck in my head right now

!!##$$&&!!##$$&&!!##$$&&!!##$$&&

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?   
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween   
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick of treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Everybody waiting for the next surprise  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll   
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumpings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Jack is king of the Pumpkin King now  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home   
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!

!!##$$&&!!##$$&&!!##$$&&

"Wow, I don't know what but I can never stop liking this song." Robin said

"Yeah same here." Raven replied

"What kind of food does this place have?" Robin asked as they got out of the car and walked toward the entrance of Queen's Lounge.

"Uh, burgers, pizza, pasta, hot dogs, barbeque chicken, rotisserie chicken, and a whole bunch of other stuff. But it's pretty much all the stuff the normal teenagers would like to eat. This whole restaurant was targeted towards kids like us." Raven said

"Awesome." Robin said, "Are the priced targeted towards us to or are the outrageous?" Robin asked

"Actually, they're really reasonable prices. See, you can either order a meal or just a quick snack-like-thing. A cheeseburger meal has 3 courses, the first one is appetizers like cheese sticks or onion rings with a soup or salad. Next would be the cheeseburger with French fries or curly fries and then the third course is dessert. They're got awesome ice cream here too." Raven said

"Wow, now I'm really hungry. Let's go in." Robin said

"Welcome to Queen's Lounge how many people are in your party?" asked the Host.

"Just two." Robin answered

"Follow me please." The host replied and led them to a table in the back of the restaurant

Raven and Robin sat down and then two minutes later their waitress came to the table.

"Hi, I'm Nikki and I'll be your server today, have you decided on your drinks yet or would you like another minute to decided?" she asked

"We're ready. And could we order our dinner now too?" Raven asked

"Sure, what'll you have?" Nikki asked

"I'll have a Coke with a cheeseburger meal." Raven said

"I'll have the same thing." Robin said

"Alright, you're drinks will be out in a minute." Nikki said as she finished writing down the order then she turned and walked away.

"So, how much homework do you have to do this weekend?" Robin asked A/N: it's now Friday even if I said it was a different day before.

"Well, I'm almost done with Spanish, and I've got an English paper due Monday and a book I've got three chapters left in." Raven said, "What about you?"

"I've got Spanish still too because you and I didn't finish it in class and I've got a science test to study for and I think that's it." Robin said

"You want to come over to my house and we can finish the Spanish homework together?" Raven asked

"Sounds like a good idea." Robin said

"So, what's there to talk about?" Raven asked

"The weather?" Robin suggested

"Is there anything good to talk about?" Raven asked

"Nope." Robin replied

"Here are your drinks." Nikki said coming back to their table and giving them each their Coke.

"Thanks." They both said after receiving their drinks.

Their first course came ten minutes later and Robin was already enjoying his meal. He loved the cheese sticks and his soup was good too. Everything about the meal was perfect. The cheeseburger was awesome, the curly fries were perfect. His ice cream was also very good too.

"Wow, I'm glad we came here. That meal was probably the best meal I've ever eaten in my life." Robin said

"I told you it was good." Raven said

"I know, I just had to make sure myself." Robin said

"Do you want to run back to your house and grab your Spanish homework and then we can go to my house?" Raven asked

"Sure." Robin replied

So they went and got Robin's stuff and then went back to Raven's house to do their homework. It only took them about ten minutes but they kept getting sidetracked talking about other stuff. Robin stuck around so that he and Raven could watch a movie together with Terra and Jinx. He left at about 10 and Raven walked with him out to his car.

"I had fun tonight." Raven said

"Yeah, so did I." Robin replied

"Let's make this a weekly thing, okay?" Raven asked

"Okay, but does this mean that we're dating?" Robin asked

"Sure does." Raven said, "And just to make it official," she kissed him.

"Good night Robin, see you on Monday if not sooner."

"Good night Raven." Robin replied then he got in his car and drove home in a daze.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: not mine don't sue.

A/N: Just in case anybody's wondering, I am a girl. I have 3 brothers who I see all the time and 2 sisters who I don't. And a small part of why it took me so long to update is because I had some issues to deal with because two of my friends who were dating last year now absolutely hate each other, but I'm still friends with them, so I guess you can see some trouble there. Okay, enough of me. On to what you want.

!!##$$&&!!##$$&&!!##$$&&

The news that Robin and Raven were going out didn't spread at all on Monday. Partly because nobody knew but them and also because most people who heard it wouldn't believe it so they wouldn't tell anybody else. By Tuesday though, everybody knew and was shocked.

Raven got a lot of e-mails in her inbox and a lot of them said this:

You little bitch, you knew Robin liked me and you knew he was going to ask me out so you went and took him for yourself. Just so you could keep your reign of power.

Raven just forwarded these to Robin because she knew he would get a kick out of it.

!!##$$&&

"Hey Robin." Raven greeted her boyfriend as she sat down next to him in Spanish on Wednesday.

"Hey." Robin replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Class, today we will be starting a new project. Everybody needs a partner. Girls." Mrs. Lehr called out.

"Robin, would you like to be my partner?" Raven asked

"Sure I guess." Robin said pretending to sound like a little kid who's parents didn't let him get something that he wanted.

"Alright, you will need to research a country whose _second_ language is Spanish and then you will need to make a power point on why they should make Spanish their official language. You also have to include ways for this to happen because we all know Spanish isn't just learned over night. You also have to include a modified recipe from that country and add some traditional Spanish foods but still make it look good." Mrs. Lehr instructed

"Wow, this should be a cool project." Robin said

"Yeah, I think that hardest part would be finding a country besides America," Raven said.

"Did Mrs. Lehr say anything about it not being America?" Robin asked.

"No, but it would be too hard to tell how to change Spanish to the official language," Raven said.

"That's a good point," Robin said.

"Of course it is," Raven replied.

"Modest much?" Robin asked.

"No, but I think we need to start trying to find a country who's second language is Spanish," Raven suggested.

"Good idea, we've got all of this class period to find a country, but do you want to come over to my house after school to work on it or do you want to do to your house?" Robin asked.

"Umm, do you want to go to your house?" Raven questioned.

"Sounds good, unless my mom is having people over, which I doubt, we should be able to go over to my house." Robin explained.

"Okay, well, I'll just have Jinx drop me off there at around 3:30, sounds good?" Raven asked

"Yeah, 3:30 would be good, and do you want to just bring all your stuff over and we'll do the rest of our homework together?" Robin asked.

"Alright, doing my homework with you is the perfect distraction." Raven teased.

They had this whole conversation as they walked down to the computer lab and logged on and started looking for a country.

"What about Brazil?" Robin asked about five minutes later.

"Brazil sounds good," Raven replied.

"Brazil it is then," Robin exclaimed. "Now it's time to start our research."

"Okay, do you want to do history and geography and I'll do culture and government." Raven suggested.

"Alright, sounds good, you know that history is my best aspect so I think that I'll be able to get enough information and decipher what information we're going to need," Robin said.

"Modest much?" Raven asked, teasing Robin again.

"Alright, we're even." Robin retorted.

"We'll never be even, that's why this relationship is working out so well." Raven said.

"Really, wow, how glad I am that I've got a woman in my life or I would never get anything like that," Robin said.

"You're too kind." Raven replied.

"You deserve it." Robin said leaning over and giving Raven a peck on the cheek making her blush.

"Alright class, if you don't have your country picked out yet, you and your partner will have to contact each other tonight and figure one out so you'll be able to commence your research tomorrow. After you log off, you can go." Mrs. Lehr said.

"Good, I don't have to go to your house any more since we decided on the country," Raven joked.

"Oh you know you just want to come over to see me, because everybody loves me," Robin replied.

"Oh yes, you know I just liked you for your looks and your strong physique." Raven replied.

"Is that all I am to you?" Robin asked jokingly with mock hurt.

"Yes Robin, you've found me out," Raven replied.

"Well then this will be one long relationship," Robin retorted, "because I'm not going to let you go."

"Aw, that's nice of you." Raven answered.

"Well, I worked almost all year to try to figure out how I could get you to go out with me and I'm not about to blow it," Robin said.

"I know, and that means a lot really, that you thought or think that I'm special enough for you to do what you could to have me in your life," Raven replied.

"Really, most girls just call it desperate," Robin said.

"I know, but I'm not most girls," Raven reminded Robin.

"I'm perfectly aware of that." Robin retorted.

"Well, you've got to go to history and I'm going to English, so I'll see you at lunch alright?" Raven said as she gave Robin a kiss before they went into the classrooms across the hall from each other.

By a mere stroke of luck, both Robin's class and Raven's class switched seats that day and both Robin and Raven took seats in the front of the classrooms where they could easily see each other and wave in the middle of class without having to lean over too far. It was a weird thing to do because leaning over and staring at each other or waving would be all they could do. But it didn't matter to much because it was all the same to them.

During study hall, Raven left with Jinx, Terra, and Gizmo. They all went shopping for winter clothing.

Raven bought new long sleeve shirts and a couple t-shirts she could wear under the long sleeve Under Armor she bought. Raven also bought a few new sweatshirts. She found a black sweatshirt with a Batman logo on it and a blue one with a Superman logo on it. Raven bought a third sweatshirt, it was black and it had the head of Jack Skellington on it. Raven also bought one new shirt that she knew would drive Robin crazy; it was a small black tight fitting halter with silver dragon in a circle right across her chest.

Jinx bought about two weeks worth of long sleeve shirts and four sweatshirts. She took about twenty for her to find all of her clothes that she bought, but it took Terra about half an hour to find two long sleeve shirts that she liked and one sweat shirt.

"Why do you guys buy new winter clothing every year, why not just buy a winter jacket and save yourself from freezing everyday that it snows this winter?" Gizmo asked.

"Winter jackets aren't our thing," Jinx replied.

"Oh okay, that's interesting." Gizmo replied.

"Quite, now can we please hurry up, I need to be at Robin's by 3:30 and I want to get home to change first." Raven said

"Aw somebody's on withdraw." Terra teased.

"That too, but we're gonna work on that Spanish project," Raven said

"Sure, the Spanish project, that's what they all say. I bet you two will be making out the whole time and not even think about Spanish." Jinx said.

"No, because we're also going to work on the rest of our homework too," Raven retorted stubbornly.

"You know we're just kidding, I know your to responsible to make out before your homework's done." Terra said.

"Yeah besides, Robin's just a jerk who wants you for your looks." Gizmo joked.

"Ha, not funny, I don't need another guy like that. Robin and I are perfect for each other now quit driving at 25 and go to 60, the speed limit allows it you know." Raven said starting to get antsy.

"Alright already, I'll hurry up but just so I don't have to listen to you." Jinx replied.

"Wow, I wish some girl would care about me that much," Gizmo commented, "Then I could have all the attention I've ever wanted."

"You'll find some one someday Giz, even if she doesn't look like Britney Spears." Terra said, patting Gizmo on the shoulder with mock pity.

"That's so nice of you Terra; do you want to make that some one?" Gizmo said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Jinx, I'm going to need a ride to Robin's house," Raven said.

"I'm going that way so I guess I'll drive you," Jinx replied.

"Thanks," Raven answered.

"I'll drop you off and then go drop off Gizmo and then I'll be back," Jinx explained to Raven.

"Sounds like I'd have enough time, I'm only gonna change my shirt and redo my hair," Raven said.

"Okay, Terra, Raven, out of the car." Jinx instructed.

"See ya Jinx." Terra said as she disembarked from the car.

"I'll see you about ten minutes right?" Raven said.

"Okay, but you better not be late, because I need to be somewhere else by 3:45." Jinx replied.

"Alright, I'll hurry then, you just take Gizmo home," Raven answered.

So Raven quickly changed into her new shirt on and then put her hair up in a bun. She grabbed her backpack with her books and then went outside to wait from Jinx. With perfect timing, Raven walked out the door when she saw Jinx coming down the street in her Jeep.

"Good timing," Raven greeted Jinx as she got in the car.

"I know, now get buckled up and then we can go." Jinx said.

Raven buckled up and then she and Jinx were off to Robin's house for her 'study session.'

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

A/N: Sorry about the wait, this chapter was on my laptop and I've had my family over lately. But here's the next chapter. I'll have Raven and Robin's study session for the next chapter that I'm going to try to do right now because I've got my thought process going, but I just wanted to end the chapter here for now so I could update.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine, so yeah.

A/N: Hey, what do you think about a sequel to this story about Raven and Robin's life after high school? Do you think that would be good? Please tell me so my mind can start thinking of ideas!

!#$&

"Alright Raven, I'll come by and pick you up at 6:30," jinx said.

"You sound like my Aunt," Raven said.

'I try not to." Jinx replied.

"Ok, 6:30 sounds good, I'll call you if something changes." Raven answered.

"Sounds good, see you." Jinx said, "Not get out of the car."

"Bye Jinx," Raven replied, and then she walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Raven could here behind that door: "Let me open the door." Raven heard Robin say. Apparently things didn't go as planned and the door opened up revealing a girl that look about 13 or 14 years old.

"Hi, I'm Reilly you must be Raven." Reilly said.

"Okay Reilly, go back to whatever you were doing." Robin said shoving his younger sister aside.

"Hey Robby-poo" Raven said just to annoy him from one of his previous girlfriends. Then she stepped inside and gave her boyfriend a tight hug. When Raven tilted her head to look into Robin's eyes he captured her lips in a quick but sweet kiss.

"Robin, do you think we could get out homework done before we start with this?" Raven asked.

"Okay, I guess," Robin replied pretending to be disappointed.

"Let's do our other homework first and then we can start on the Spanish project if we feel like it," Raven suggested.

"Sounds good," Robin said just letting Raven out of their hug.

"Alright, let's do English, ten history, math then we'll do science." Raven said.

"Okay, but you know, I don't see why they give us so much homework." Robin exclaimed.

"I don't know, but if we can get out homework done fast enough then we can have more time to ourselves." Raven said starting to kiss Robin.

"Okay," Robin agreed catching on to what his girlfriend was saying.

So they quickly did their homework then they locked the door to the room and Raven kissed Robin and slowly they began to caressing each other and they both fell onto Robin's bed and then before things got out of hand, they both knew it was time to stop.

"Raven, I seriously think that we need to talk about something so that stuff like this doesn't go too far," Robin said.

"Yeah, I think we should too," Raven said, "And I think a good place to start is that I love you with all my heart and I do believe that if you love me that much, then I will marry you and spend my whole life with you."

"Raven, I completely agree with you, I think that I've found the most perfect person that I could ever meet. I think that you and I could live a perfectly happy life if we were to just wait a couple years to get out of high schools, go through college, and then get jobs, we could be so happy together." Robin said.

"Robin, you plan sounds great, and now you've get me all excited to get out of high schools again." Raven replied, snuggling into her boyfriend's chest.

"Wow, do we need any more to this talk, because I'm perfectly satisfied here." Robin said.

"I'm leaving at 6:30, so unless you want to work on the Spanish project, we can just stay here until then." Raven said.

"No we can't." Robin replied.

"Why not?" Question Raven.

"I've got a younger sister, she's bound to come in here and then we've got to get out of bed before she either sees us or so I can grad five dollars to give her so she won't make a bogus story about what she saw and tell my mom." Robin said.

"Wow, that sucks, but I'll pay so we can stay here." Raven said.

"Alright, I suppose so. But you know we could go to the Queens Lounge and brag something to eat instead." Robin suggested.

"Oh, that sounds so good right now, maybe we could do that." Raven said.

"My treat," Robin said.

"Well, if you insist," Raven replied not being one to turn down free food.

"Okay, let's go. Mom, Raven and I are going to get something to eat. We'll be back around 6:30." Robin yelled into the house.

"All right, see you then." Mrs, Grayson said.

"Hey Rich, can I come?" Reilly asked.

"Nope, not this time, maybe some other time I'll take you and a couple friends." Robin said.

"Ok, okay." Reilly replied deciding going with her friends would be more fun then going with her brother and his girlfriend.

Raven having been quite for the last couple minutes spoke up once they got into Robin's car. "That was sweet of you." Raven said.

"Yeah, but I figured I could convince you to come with me and we'll get them their own table." Robin replied.

"I figured I'd end up being involved in this." Raven retorted off handedly.

"You should be glad I try to include you." Robin joked sounding almost like a mother would.

By then, they were already at Queens Lounge and they were getting out of the car.

"Table for two please," Raven requested as she and Robin walked in.

"Follow me please." The waitress said, so the hungry teenagers followed.

They ordered their drinks right away so they just had some time to talk.

"You know Raven, I've been trying not to do anything about this, but did you really have to but that shirt just to drive my mind insane?" Robin asked.

"yes I did, but you know me too well, you know when I do things deliberately or when its an accident." Raven said.

'It 's a gift I poses." Robin replied. "So why did yo uwear the shirt?"

"So it would drive you mad and because it's not against the dress code so I can wear it to school." Raven replied.

"You wouldn't!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes I would, and I think I will," Raven replied.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Raven replied sweetly.

They squabbled over this for a little bit then the waitress came to take their orders. It only took a couple minutes and then they got them food, ate it, and then left.

"Well, like usually, that was fun." Raven commented.

"Of course it was, I was there." Robin replied.

"Oh yes, well it's about 6:30, if you could just drop me off at my house I'll call Jinx and tell her she doesn't have to pick me up," Raven suggested.

"Alright," Robin replied.

Raven made a quickly call to Jinx's cell phone and then Robin took her home.

The next day at school not much had changed except Robin got his mom to sign the sheet for him to leave school last period. So when Jinx, Gizmo, Raven, and Terra were all leaving he went with them.

"It's so nice to have another guy with us." Gizmo commented.

"I'm just glad I'm out of school early" Robin said.

"I figured you'd say that," Jinx retorted but it was in a very friendly way because ever since Raven and Robin started going out, she and Terra had warmedup to him.

"So, where are we going?" Terra asked.

"I want ice cream." Raven said.

"You always want ice cream, but I'm with you this time," Gizmo said.

"Yeah, me too," Robin and Terra said.

"Ice cream it is then," Jinx announced.

So Jinx drove over to the nearest ice cream shop because they were all pretty good. Everybody got out of the car and ran inside trying to beat each other to the front of the line. They all got their ice cream eventually then they found a table and sat down.

After they finished eat their ice cream the five teenagers just sat and talked until they all decided to get home.

Jinx dropped Raven and Terra off at their house, Robin off at his and Gizmo at his then she went home herself.

"Hey Raven," Terra greeted her cousin walking into her room some time after dinner.

"What's up?" Raven asked.

"Not much, I just can't find anything to do." Terra replied.

"Same, I just want to watch TV with me?" Raven asked.

"Sure, I call choosing the channel though!" Terra replied.

"Fine, but I get the good sot on the couch." Raven said.

"Deal," Terra replied

So Terra and Raven went and watched some reality shows and part of a late night show until it was 11:30 so they went to bed.

Thursday and Friday were pretty much like Wednesday, but nobody got homework on Friday.

"Hey Terra, I'm going to borrow one of the cars, I'm going out ot get a couple movies, you want to come?" Raven asked.

"Sure, give me a second," Terra agreed.

Soon they were both in the car and on their way.

"Why don't you try driving whenever we go somewhere?" Terra asked.

Why don't you?" Raven replied.

"I don't know." Terra answered.

"I don't either." Raven informed terra.

"Oh, okay." Terra replied.

So the two of them got to the movie stare and they picked out two videos.

When Terra and Raven got home they put in the first movie and after that was done Raven made more popcorn while Terra set up the second video.

Both of them went to bed after the second movie was over.

!#$&!#$&!#$&

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry if this is kinda short, but I just wanted to get another chapter out before I left tomorrow. I've got to go to my brother's soccer tournament. I'm leaving at 6 am tomorrow and I'm not sure if it's Saturday or Sunday afternoon when I'm coming back. And for anybody who lives in America (I'm not even sure who goes to this website but that's okay) Happy Thanksgiving! I'll try to get another chapter written while we go down to Columbus (I live in Ohio, Go Bucks!) in my notebook. Then I'll have sometime to type it up on Monday or Sunday. 30 days left until Christmas!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine don't sue.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I wrote it while my brother played in his soccer tournament yesterday and today. Also, this chapter is going to be pretty rushed because I'm going to try to end the school year and end this story in the next few chapters. I think that there might only be about two to four left. So tell me if you want a sequel!

!#$&

The rest of the weekend went by slowly because Raven and Terra decided that they hadn't spent enough time with their family so they spent their already uncommitted time at home.

On Monday most things were just plain and boring like usual. The only thing that wasn't was that the guys were staring at Raven a lot again so Robin was kind of grouchy after yelling at all of them.

After school Raven, Jinx, Terra, Gizmo, and Robin went to see National Treasure and didn't get out until around 4:30.

Tuesday, they all decided to just hang out at Jinx's house. As Christmas time was nearing, the 5 of them decided to go shopping the next day to try to get their Christmas shopping done.

Christmas break came and went and soon everyone was back in school in 2005.

"Hey Raven, how was your Christmas break?" Robin asked, enjoying the warm feeling and the beautiful smell of his girlfriend once again.

"Good, I loved your present!" Raven exclaimed referring to the silver locket he had gotten for her.

"I loved your too, it's absolutely perfect." Robin replied, referring to the t-shirt that said "Property of Raven" and the new watch with I Love You engraved on the back.

"Do we have our 1° class together now?" Raven asked.

"I don't know; what do you have now?" Robin asked.

"Modular technology," Raven replied.

"Me too, so the answer to your question is yes, we have 1° together." Robin answered.

"How fun!" Raven said really meaning it.

"Well, let's go to modular tech." Robin suggested.

"I guess so," Raven sighed.

So off went the happy couple to a class that they would undoubtedly hate because of their teacher.

"Alright class, you will all need partners for the next three weeks. I will be assigning them." Mr. Keiffer said after attendance. "Raven and Jason, you two will be partners. Richard and Casey, you will be partners," That was all Raven and Robin had to hear to know that for the next three weeks, 1° was going to be unbearable.

Luckily 1° is one of the shorter periods of the day because it wasn't a lunch period and Raven and Robin left as soon as the bell rang.

The rest of the morning went by pretty quickly and soon it was lunch time.

"So, how was the rest of your morning?" Robin asked Raven while they unpacked their lunches from the brown bags they brought them in.

"It was great after 1°. Can you believe Mr. Keiffer?" Raven asked.

"No, but he didn't actually know about all of the stuff that's happened before so I just believe that we're extremely unlucky." Robin answered.

"I know, but it makes me feel better to blame this on someone." Raven replied.

"It should, that's human nature." Cyborg said sitting down next to Robin.

"Hey Cy," Raven and Robin both said at the same time greeting their friend.

Not much else happened and soon enough, it was time for Raven, Robin, Jinx, Terra, and Gizmo to go.

Robin's parents belonged to the country club and so did he so with four guests, they all got in and the five teenagers went swimming.

The rest of the week went by relatively fast and so did the weekend.

On Monday morning Jason did something incredibly stupid, heartless, and cruel. All throughout Modular tech, he kept telling Raven things like 'He doesn't really love you, but I do.' And every time he said something it became harder and harder for raven not to turn around and smack him. While she was walking down the hallways to the stairs to get up to her science room Jason said:

"You know he's cheating on you." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Raven turned around right there and was face to face with Jason and she started yelling at him.

"None of the things you just said in the last 45 minutes has been true! Robin does love me and he would never cheat on me. He doesn't refer to me as his prize or his trophy girlfriend. Robin is a kind considerate person who is much better then you and always will be!" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs. Then she took a step back from Jason and smacked him as hard as she could.

This brought out applause from all the people that stopped to watch when they heard someone ranting at another person. Making Raven blush, then Robin pushed his way through the crowd.

"Raven, did he actually say all that stuff to you?" Robin asked, capturing his girlfriend in a tight embrace. Raven only nodded.

It didn't take more then 20 minutes until the whole school knew about Raven's ranting. The rest of the day went by and by the end of it, Raven was ready t go home.

A few weeks had passed; Jason learned his lesson and gave up with trying getting back together with Raven. They also got new partners in modular tech. This time Raven and Robin were partners.

Valentines Day was coming up soon and Robin was having a dilemma on what to get Raven. He couldn't decide between a roses or daffodils to get Raven. He finally decided on roses and ordered a dozen to be sent to her house on Valentines Day, in the morning.

!#$&

Raven was also having a similar dilemma but she was trying to decide between movies for her and Robin to watch on Valentines Day. She couldn't decide to get Eurotrip of Road Trip. She finally decided on Eurotrip because she didn't think that Robin had seen it yet.

Soon enough, it was Valentines Day.

"Raven, get out of be, something came fore you." Mrs. Montgomery said.

"Has the mail come already?" Raven asked wondering if she was really late for school.

"No, this was delivered though." Terra said pointing to the beautiful bouquet of roses on the kitchen table.

"Here, a card came with it." Mrs. Montgomery added, hanging Raven the card.

Raven opened it immediately and she read it.

_I will love you until the last rose dies._

_Love,_

_Robin_

That was all it said.

Knowing that there was something special about these flowers, Raven examined them carefully to find that only 11 of them were real and the twelfth one was a fake. After fully understanding what this meant, Raven gasped.

"What is it?" Mrs. Montgomery asked, "What does the note say?"

"It says 'I will love you until the last rose dies, Love Robin." Raven said.

"Oh," Mrs. Montgomery said.

"There's a fake rose in there." Raven said.

"Wow, you've got one committed man there Raven. Don't let him go." Mrs. Montgomery said also realizing what this meant.

"Seriously Raven, Robin's going to be there for you for life." Terra added.

Raven acknowledged this by nodding then she went up stairs to take her shower then get ready for school.

"Jinx, go you think we could get to schools as fast as possible today?" Raven asked as she got in the car twenty minutes later.

"Sure thing," Jinx replied.

So they got to school and Raven quickly ran to her locker, got what she needed, and then ran over to Robin's locker to wait for him. She wasn't waiting very long when Robin came down the hall to his locker. When he got close enough, Raven jumped him and started kissing him. After she got off of him, Robin spoke up.

"You got your flowers I take it," Robin assumed.

"Yes I did," Raven replied.

"Can I get to my locker now?" Robin asked.

"Maybe," Raven replied, stepping aside so Robin could get to his locker.

Robin got his stuff out of his locker and soon they were of to Modular Technology.

!#$&

The rest of the week went by in a blur for Raven because she found out that on the weekend she was going to Vulcan City to see all of her old friends and Robin was going with her.

So they each spent Thursday night packing for their weekend excursion and Robin drove them to school on Friday so that they could leave right away and spend as much time as possible with Raven's old friends.

The car ride wasn't that long, only about half an hour so Robin and Raven ran through a drive through then sat and waited outside the high school for Raven's friends to come out.

The all came out together laughing and talking and when they spotted Raven, the girls shrieked and ran over to her. As soon as everyone had said hello, Raven introduced her old friends to Robin.

"Robin, this is Jenny, next to her is Lily, and next to her is Kelsey. Next to Kelsey is Jess and next to him is Ryan." Raven said.

"Nice to meet you," Robin replied politely.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Richard but people call him Robin. We don't know why though." Raven said.

"Hey Robin," Everyone said eventually.

"So, where are you guys going today?" Raven asked.

"Well, we were thinking about taking you around town today so you can see it all again." Jenny said.

'Sounds good, do you guys just want to walk around because I don't think seven people will fir in you car." Raven said.

"Oh, my parents got an Explorer and they're letting me use it for the weekend," Ryan said.

"Awesome, alright, Robin do you want to leave you car here?" Raven asked.

"Alright," Robin replied locking the car.

So the seven seniors got into Ryan's Explorer and they were off.

They drove all around town and when they tired of that the seven seniors went to get some coffee to warm up.

They spent that rest of the weekend hanging out at somebody's house or doing all the old things they did before Raven moved in with her Aunt and Uncle.

At night, Raven and Robin would go back to their hotel room in the next town over.

The weekend went by entirely to fast and soon it was time for Raven and Robin to go back to Jump City.

"So Robin, what do you think of my old friends?" Raven asked as they were driving home.

"You're old friends are great! I mean, Ryan, Jess, and I because pretty good friends this weekend. You should defiantly have them come to Jump City sometimes. Or maybe this summer we can go back for like a week." Robin answered.

"Wow, that's so cool that you're friends with them though. I would love to go back of heave them come here." Raven said.

"Well, we're almost home. Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, sounds good." Raven replied.

So Robin drove Raven home.

At Raven's house she got out of the car, grabbed her bag from the trunk, and then she ran around to Robin's window and kissed him.

"I love you Robin." She said as she walked away.

"I love you too Raven," Robin replied.

A week went by and it was March. Robin's birthday is March 8 so that only left Raven with seven days to plan the surprise she had for Robin. She wanted to throw a surprise party for him and she wanted to get him something special too.

A week later Raven and Robin had gone out on their own after school and everyone else had gone to the Montgomery's house to get ready for the party.

"Hey Robin, do you want to come in for a little bit?" Raven asked as they pulled up in the driveway after their date at Queen's Lounge.

"Sure, but only for a little bit because I've got to get home." Robin said

Robin turned off the car and got out, then he locked it and followed Raven up the front steps. Raven opened the door and turned the light on and Robin was shocked at what he saw and heard.

"SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN!" Everybody screamed as they jumped out of their hiding places.

"Happy birthday Robin." Raven said hugging him then she started to kiss him.

"Get a room!" Terra yelled causing the couple to break apart and blush.

"Wow, this is great guys!" Robin exclaimed.

"CAKE!" Cyborg bellowed from the back from the room.

So everybody ran into the kitchen while Raven lit the candles. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to Robin then he blew out the candles.

After everyone had eaten their fill of cake, or until it was gone (no one's really sure which came first) Cyborg bellowed "PRESENTS!"

So everyone filed into the family room where all the presents were.

"Guys, I've love to do this right now but I've really got to get home." Robin said.

"No you don't, we already talked to your mom about it." Cyborg said.

"Oh okay, then in that case PRESENT!" Robin exclaimed.

He eventually got all of the presents opened. He got NFL 2K5 for Xbox from Cyborg, Halo 2 from Xbox from Beast Boy and about 6 other games from other people.

"Wow guys, this is great but I don't have an Xbox." Robin said.

"You can use mine," Beast Boy offered.

"Here Robin, one last present," Raven said handing Robin a fairly heavy box.

"To Robin from Raven, Terra, Jinx, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Gizmo," Robin read then he tore off the wrapping paper and "Oh my God! This is awesome!" Robin exclaimed, because what he found was an Xbox that all of his friends had pitched in to buy for him.

"Do you like it?" Raven asked even though she knew an Xbox is what he wanted but his mom wouldn't buy.

"I love it!" Robin said kissing Raven.

"hey, she wasn't the only one that bought that you know." Beast Boy yelled.

"Would you like a kiss to BB?" Robin asked.

"Uh no, I'm fine thanks," Beast Boy replied.

By now everyone was gone.

"Alright, does anybody want to play Halo 2?" Robin asked.

"I'll play!" Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Gizmo all said.

So Terra, Raven, and Jinx left the boys to their game.

Around 10, everybody was sent home and Raven and Terra were playing video games on their own Xbox. Raven beat Terra in Burnout and Terra beat Raven in Time Splitter 2.

The teens went to bed around 11 because they forgot that they had school the next day.

Soon enough it was April and everybody was ready for Spring Break. The Montgomery's were going to Mexico and the Graysons were going to Las Vegas.

After Spring Break was over and school was back in session you could tell who went somewhere and who stayed in Jump City just by everybody's tans.

By May everyone was preparing for finals so instead of going shopping or something else after school the seven seniors would go to the library of to someone's house to study and review everything they had done second semester.

Everyone was relieved after final week came and passed.

With all the tension that went on before and during finals and all the time that Raven, Robin, Gizmo, Jinx, Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy has spent together it wasn't a surprise when Jinx and Cyborg started dating.

The seven seniors had gotten so close together that Cyborg and Beast Boy had finally started coming with the rest of the group after school. Jinx's car only held five people so Robin drove one car and Jinx drove that other and everybody just decided which car they were going in depending on their mood that day.

Summer break had finally come and Raven, Robin, Terra, Jinx, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were all just enjoying their summer as much as they could before they went off to college. They tried to do everything together that summer and very few times could they not.

Their summer went by too fast and soon everybody was in college, learning again, but having more fun then they did in high school.

!#$&

A/N: This isn't the last chapter, I have one more thing planned before this story is over but before I write that and can update I need to know if I should leave it open for a sequel to come while the seven of them are in college or should I close it and then start with a new story during adult hood for them.


	14. Chapter 14 LAST CHAPTER

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine never will be.

A/N: this is the last chapter! (I think this is only the second story I've finished!)

This chapter is all in a chat room. Just as a reminder I'm putting a list of who's screen name is what.

RobbyBoy101 is Robin

CyGuy369 is Cyborg

Morpher496 is Beast Boy

SkoolHotT is Raven

NottaRock is Terra

BubbleGumPink13 is Jinx

Gadgetman97 is Gizmo.

!#$&

RobbyBoy101: Welcome everyone to the Jump City chat room!

SkoolHotT: quit with the dramatics Robin!

CyGuy369: Yeah geez Rob, it's not like this is some big event

NottaRock: Oh that's where you're wrong, very wrong

BubbleGumPink13: give the man a break, he's got 2 but up with Raven all the time

SkoolHotT: thanx Jinx, you're so nice

Gadgetman97: hey, what did I miss?

RobbyBoy101: everything

SkoolHotT: where's BB?

Morpher496: right here, I was just finishing something up real quick

NottaRock: so, what's everybody doing?

SkoolHotT: nothing

RobbyBoy101: same

BubbleGumPink13: I don't think anybody's doing something other then talking in this chat room

CyGuy369: nope

Gadgetman97: why must college b so cruel?

SkoolHotT: what do you mean?

Gadgetman97: nobody's had any parties yet!

RobbyBoy101: we've only been in college for a week and a half

Morpher496: yes dude

BubbleGumPink13: ::blinks:: parties! I forgot about those!

CyGuy369: it's because you've been thinkin about me isn't it!

BubbleGumPink13: no, not really

NottaRock: harsh

Gadgetman97: hav you been think about me lately?

Morpher496: am I the only 1 w/ out a significant other?

SkoolHotT: yes

RobbyBoy101: is this world so sad that Raven can keep her screen name and still hav it be true?

SkoolHotT: glad 2 know you care

BubbleGumPink13: yes it's a sad sad world

RobbyBoy101: sorry Rae, you'd just think you'd hav to wait a year to keep your rein in college of most beautiful girl

CyGuy369: he has a good point

NottaRock: wow, this makes me feel ugly ::sits in corner and cries::

Gadgetman97: it's alright, you're still beautiful 2 me

NottaRock: thanx Giz

BubbleGumPink13: wow that was corny

CyGuy369: we were like that once too

BubbleGumPink13: but were we really that bad?

Morpher496: worse

BubbleGumPink13: o, you're nice, as soon as you get a girlfriend…

SkoolHotT: problem

RobbyBoy101: what is it?

SkoolHotT: Beast Boy is never going to get a girlfriend

NottaRock: ouch, want some ice w/ that burn?

Morpher496: I'm glad to know I've got friends who care

BubbleGumPink13: aw, we still love you

Morpher496: really?!

SkoolHotT: ew, not in that way, no

Morpher496: just kidding

RobbyBoy101: I'm bored

CyGuy369: me 2

NottaRock: me 2!

Gadgetman97: who's up for a rousing game of guess what I'm thinking about?

SkoolHotT: let me take a guess, oh, Terra

Gadgetman97: ding ding ding, you win!

RobbyBoy101: guess wat I'm thinking about

BubbleGumPink13: what?

RobbyBoy101: I think we need to stop playing this game

CyGuy369: I'm with robin on this one

Morpher496: do we even know why people call you robin?

RobbyBoy101: nope, and I guess we never will

BubbleGumPink13: who wants to know that annoying debate starter question of the day?

NottaRock: me

BubbleGumPink13: what type of Reese's are better normal, white chocolate, or inside out?

SkoolHotT: defiantly normal

CyGuy369: no way, inside out, they have more peanut butter

RobbyBoy101: normal

Gadgetman97: white chocolate!

Morpher496: yeah, white chocolate

NottaRock: inside out

BubbleGumPink13: I'm for normal, but if they were to come out w/ a new kind what would you want it to be?

CyGuy369: all peanut butter!

Morpher496: dark chocolate

SkoolHotT: ew no, I think like a marble 1 with a mix between white and milk chocolate with peanut butter on the inside.

RobbyBoy101: I'm with Raven

Gadgetman97: you're always with Raven

SkoolHotT: it's because he knows I'm right

RobbyBoy101: you know, I think I want a new nick name, like Nightwing or something

NottaRock: wow that was so random

SkoolHotT: how about we just call you Richard or Rich

BubbleGumPink13: or Dick!

SkoolHotT: I think Rich is fine

Morpher496: hey guys, I've got a question

BubbleGumPink13: we're still on the Reese's question though

Morpher496: no, it's just a question I want an answer to

CyGuy369: is it a stupid question because I'm not gonna stop this discussion for a stupid question

Morpher496: no, it's a good question I think

NottaRock: it better be

RobbyBoy101: just let the guy ask his stupid question so we can get back to our discussion

Morpher496: it's not a stupid question

SkoolHotT: just ask it!

Morpher496: okay, okay

Morpher496: why are we all talking to each other in a chat room wasting electricity while we could just go out into the hall of face the person across the room and have the same conversation?

BubbleGumPink13: I don't know

Gadgetman97: because America now depends on technology instead of any old fashion way of doing things like talking

NottaRock: I'm thirsty, does anybody want to go to the cafeteria and get a drink with me?

CyGuy369: I will

RobbyBoy101: I will

BubbleGumPink13: coming

SkoolHotT: don't forget me!

Gadgetman97: I'm coming too!

Morpher496: I guess I will go too

So the seven college freshmen all left their dorm rooms and met each other out in the hall to go down to the cafeteria together.

!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&!#$&

A/N: well, how was it? I hope everybody liked this story and I just got my first review on the last chapter so I'm going to write a sequel, but should I continue with college or just jump straight to adult hood?! I'm just going to say, I think I could do more with adult hood then I could with college. A few things would be skipped but I think I could make it all work out. It all depends on what you want. I'll give it a week and whatever side has more votes wins and that'll be the future of this story. But you can also vote no sequel but if it's a flame that says no sequel it won't be counted.


End file.
